Just Saying
by Bridgr6
Summary: "I'm not drunk!"


Mac heard a loud knock at his door and sighed. He glanced to his left at the clock; it was ten minutes after midnight. He set the case file he had been working on down and got up off the couch. He heard several more knocks at the door and hurried to answer it. He pulled the door open and was greeted by a grinning Stella Bonasera.

"Hey, Mac!" she said enthusiastically, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight. Mac immediately smelled the alcohol on her.

"Stella, have you been drinking?" Mac asked, hugging her back cautiously.

"No," she said into his shoulder.

"You sure?" he asked, holding back laughter.

"No," she sighed. Mac smiled and carefully pulled her away from him. She stared up at him with a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"Have sex with me," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him.

"Whoa…whoa…whoa," he chuckled, grabbing her arms and holding them in front of her. "How much did you have to drink?" Mac asked.

"Two or three beers," Stella said with the playful smile still on her face. Mac gave her a 'do I look stupid?' look and she sighed.

Maybe four…or six," she slurred and pulled one of her hands free from his grasp. "That's beside the point...you're avoiding the current pre…predi…predict-" Stella struggled with the last word, her finger jabbed Mac in the chest with every syllable.

"Predicament?" Mac suggested. "I think you should save the big words for when you're not drunk." He added with a grin. Stella laughed loudly.

"You're so cute," she slurred and flicked her finger down his nose, still struggling to pull her other arm free from his grasp. Mac felt that he should keep a hold of her just in case she got a little too playful and did something she would regret.

"I think we should have sex…right now," Stella said, moving closer to him.

"You know what I think?" Mac asked, making Stella grin.

"Hmmmm?" she stared up at him, her eyes on his lips.

"I think you should sleep this off," Mac said and twirled her around. He placed a hand on her back and pushed her gently towards his couch.

"Wha-?" Stella stuttered. "You're rejecting me?" Stella said over her shoulder as Mac pushed her closer to the couch.

"Stella, you're drunk and you're not thinking clearly," Mac said gently. Stella whirled around.

"I'm not drunk," she protested, scrunching her nose at him. Mac crossed his arms and stared at her for a moment.

"Alright, if you're not drunk then you can walk to the other side of the room in a perfectly straight line," he said.

"I'm not doing that," Stella said crossing her arms.

"Well, then you're drunk," Mac shrugged.

"I'm not drunk!" Stella protested.

"Then prove it," Mac said, leaning his face closer to her mockingly. Stella squinted her eyes at him as they both stood facing each other, arms crossed stubbornly in a silent battle.

"Fine, but when I prove I'm not drunk you're going to have sex with me," Stella said matter-of-factually, turning her back to him. Mac shook his head and chuckled as she took a deep breath and placed one foot in front of the other. She repeated the process, but this time she swayed and had to step to the side to regain her balance.

"Dammit!" she cursed loudly, throwing her arms up into the air in exasperation. She whipped around and faced him. "And Damn you!" she slurred, waggling her finger in his face. Before Mac could say anything Stella flopped down on her back on the couch.

"Is it because I'm ugly?" Stella whined, making Mac chuckle.

"Stella, you're beautiful," he said.

"Is it because of work? Sinclair?" Stella asked, propping herself up on her elbows and looking at him. "If it's Sinclair…I could just kill him…I'm very good at hiding bodies," she reassured. Mac grinned and laughed loudly, for the first time in a long time.

"No, but thanks for the offer," he said. Stella stared at him with a slight frown on her face.

"Then why, Mac Taylor, won't you have sex with me?" she asked, obviously confused.

"I won't have sex with you, Stella Bonasera, because I'm your best friend and you're drunk and confused. As your best friend my job is to take care of you, not take advantage of you," Mac said pushing her feet aside gently, so he could sit down on the couch. Stella scooted over and sat right next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. They both sat in comfortable silence for a long time. "I can still kill him, if you want," Stella whispered, breaking the silence.

"Thanks, but no thanks, orange jumpsuits don't suit your style," Mac chuckled.

"I wouldn't get caught," Stella whispered back. Mac turned and looked at her with raised eyebrows. Stella shrugged. "Just saying."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you enjoyed this short fic...review because reviews are what make the world go round (I bet you didn't know that)...if you have suggestions for stories I should write or topics I should write on, I would enjoy your opinions!<em>** _**Thank-you for reading!**_


End file.
